Currently, display modes of Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) include a Twisted Nematic (TN) mode, a Vertical Alignment (VA) mode, an In-plane-Switching (IPS) mode, an ADS mode and etc.
The ADS mode is a core technology of plane electric field wide viewing angle—Advanced Super Dimension Switch, and its core technical characterization is described as follows: a multi-dimensional electric field is formed by an electric field generated between edges of slit electrodes in the same plane as well as an electric field generated between the slit electrode layer and a plate electrode layers, so that the liquid crystal molecules of all alignment directions between the slit electrodes and right above the electrode in a liquid crystal cell can rotate, thereby improving the liquid crystal working efficiency and increasing the light transmission efficiency. Advanced super dimensional switch technology can improve the picture quality of TFT-LCD products, and have the advantages such as high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, no squeezing water ripple (push Mura). For different applications, ADS technology has some improved techniques, e.g., a high transmittance I-ADS technology, high aperture ratio H-ADS and high resolution S-ADS.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, gate lines 22 and data lines 21 are formed on a TFT-LCD array substrate of existing ADS mode, and adjacent gate lines 22 and data lines 21 define sub-pixel regions (i.e., an R sub-pixel region, a G sub-pixel region, or a B sub-pixel region). Each sub-pixel region is formed with a thin-film transistor (TFT), a strip common electrode 24 and a pixel electrode 25. An insulating layer is disposed between the common electrode 24 and the pixel electrode 25 (not illustrated in the plan view). In the absence of a voltage, no electric field is generated between the common electrode 24 and the pixel electrode 25, and the liquid crystal molecules between the array substrate and the color filter substrate 26 are not deflected; upon a voltage being applied, a horizontal electric filed is generated between the common electrode 24 and the pixel electrode 25, and the liquid crystal molecules 26 are deflected along the direction of the electric field so as to achieve a higher transmission efficiency with a wide viewing angle.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the TFT-LCD array substrate of the existing ADS mode typically adopts “/\” shape of a dual-domain pixel structure, i.e. the common electrode 34 is of a “/\” shape. Upon a voltage being applied, the liquid crystal molecules have a symmetrical orientation, and the displaying view angle can keep a consistent symmetry within a specific angle. However, when the screen is rotated or is watched from different angles, the display viewing angle is not symmetrical consistently due to the different apparent lengths of the liquid crystal molecules, (e.g., the viewing angle in directions at 0°, 90°, 180° and 270° has a relatively larger difference from that in directions at 45°, 135°, 225° and 315°), thereby resulting in a poor displaying effect.